If I Never Knew You (DISONTINUED)
by xXxSakura-Cherry-BlossomsxXx
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Author's NotePreview

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is a new STARCO fanfic, that follows the events right after Ready as I'll Ever be. **_

_**If I Never Knew You - follows the events of the every day lives of Marco, Star, Queen Moon, Janna, Glossaryck - and the rest of the cast of SVTFOE. **_

_**Will Star ever go to Earth, to met Marco - or will she just stay in her own little world, as she becomes the next Queen. **_

_**Glossaryck is the only one who remembers the events from Ready as I'll Ever Be - so will he help Star go to Earth to meet Marco - knowing that Marco is the one who is meant for Star? **_

_**OR Will Star just continue her on and off relationship with Tom? **_

_**Will Janna make her way to the Mewni and bring Marco with her as the two of them have their own adventure? **_

_**If I Never Knew You will be separated into different POVs. **_

_**Here's a Preview!**_

* * *

**Marco POV: **

It was a new day at Echo Creek. Marco was getting ready for school as today was the day he was going to talk to –

Jackie Lynn Thomas.

The girl that he always had a crush on. It was something that he could tell that would happen.

* * *

**Star POV: **

Star was sitting in her room as it had been three months she broke up with Tom – her ex- boyfriend. Though somehow the two would start dating again. It was always an on and off again relationship. Star – Princess of Mewni. This was something that she didn't want. She wanted to explore – she wanted to see the whole universe!

"Star!" Her mother – Queen Moon said. "You better be getting ready; today is the day you get the –" Moon opened the door to see her daughter missing from her room. "Wand…" Moon sighed and shook her head.

Something was different about Star and her mom couldn't place it.

* * *

**Marco POV: **

He made it to his locker on time – right before Jackie Lynn Thomas came by. He watched as she rolled by on her skateboard and he gave her the signature nod. The one that he's been doing for as long as he could remember.

* * *

**Queen Moon POV: **

"Glossaryck, something is different about Star…" Moon said.

"Hmm, could it be that she's still trying to get over Tom?"

"That was three months ago. But no. Something else. It's like she's different."

"Isn't that good?"

"No, I mean yes, but something else."

Glossaryck, being an all magical being knows what really happened -

* * *

**Glossaryck POV**

"I'm sorry that your parents are dead Marco – but give yourself up and we won't have to fight you." Star said.

"I'm sorry too." Marco stated

Marco casted that spell – sending everything in reverse – erasing their memories of everything that has happened. Hoping that Star will be alright without him. Marco started to disappear from Mewni.

"MAAARRRCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOO" Star screamed as he was disappearing, and the spell was activated.

Glossaryck watched everyone's memories as they were disappearing. At that point, Marco was gone, and the wand went back to being Moons. Now – in the present time, Glossaryck couldn't help but laugh as that Earth Boy had pulled off such a magic spell. Though something told him that it was just the beginning and even if he didn't want them to meet – it was going to happen, but it was going to be different this time.

"Glossaryck, what are you thinking?" Queen Moon asked,

"I was thinking that we should get rid of Ludo before Star gets the Wand." Glossaryck stated. "You know, like lock him up and throw away the key."

"I suppose you are right. That way Star could have a peaceful time with the Wand and doesn't have to deal him taking the wand." Moon agreed.

_"Perfect – just how it should be going now."_ Glossaryck thought as he started eating some pudding.

* * *

**Marco POV: **

"I need to talk to her – just a simple hi...that's all. Come on Diaz you can do it." Marco said as he went through his locker.

"Who are you talking to, Diaz?" Janna asked – as she came out of nowhere.

Marco jumped from the sound of her voice and backed away from his locker. "What the hell Janna! Where did you come from?" He asked as he watched her go through his locker. "That's my locker!"

"Well, I saw you walking over here, so I followed you like a ninja and damn you are careless and oblivion around you. Now tell Dr. Janna what's wrong."

"Not until you get out of my locker!"

"Hold on."

While inside Marco's locker, Janna pulled out a pad and pen – the pad had everything that she saw that went on around the school – mostly it was just the weird things that Marco does. She wasn't weird – alright that was a big lie. Everyone knew that Janna was weird, but she wouldn't be Janna if she wasn't weird.

"Now you can tell me what's wrong?" She asked.

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"It will make you feel better."

"It's about Jackie…and-"

"Ah, girl troubles."

"Will you let me finish!"

"Fine, fine. Go on."

"And like since Kindergarten it's been a simple head nod to her – but I want to actually say hi to her."

"Then do it."

"I can't! What if something else comes out of my mouth?"

"Like vomit?"

"Ew, you are gross Janna."

"Eh. Everyone knows that, that isn't something new."

"But then again, I have feeling that there is something else missing from my life. I just can't remember what it was."

"You are off the deep end now."

* * *

**Star POV**

Star was on her horse as she was riding – riding to forget everything. There had to be something in her mind that would let her escape this world. Ponyhead was right – there was something else out there – other dimensions that they should visit before Star became Queen – which would be years from now.

"There has to be something else I'm meant to do.." Star said as she looked at the sky.

* * *

**Moon POV**

"Alright Ludo! This ends right here, right now!" Moon said as she pointed her wand at Ludo – as the rest of his crew was defeated by Moon and the Guard.

"Never Moon!" Ludo laughed as he went to grab for the wand and that was when a spell was casted against him and he fell to the ground. "UGH!"

"You won't lay a hand on the wand." Moon said as she looked at him.

"Just because you said so?" Ludo laughs as he looked at Moon.

Moon muttered a spell and soon Ludo was in a cage, "Take him with the others and send them to that place."

"Ar-are you sure, Queen Moon?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes. They will stay there until I deem them fit enough to come back." Moon said as she turned her head and walked away.

* * *

**Marco POV **

Marco was standing by his locker – as it was the end of the day and he knew that today was the day. He was going to say "Hey" to her. He had to. It was something that had to be done.

"Pst, hey Marco, are you ready?" Janna asked as she came over

"Not really Janna..." Marco sighed.

"You got this!" Janna said as she did her disappearing act.

_"How the hell does she do it!" _Marco thought as he looked where Janna once was.

Soon enough Jackie was passing by on her Skateboard, as it was the end of the school day,

"H-Hey!" Marco said as he stumbled over his only word said to her.

"Hey." Jackie said as she rolled by.

_"Did she just -" _Marco started to think.

"She said it!" Janna said - appearing out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you come from!"

"Well when - "

"NOT THAT WAY!" Marco shouted to stop her from going over birth - "I mean, you were here one second, gone the next, and here you are again."


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning (4 POVS)

_**(A/N: The overdue, final first chapter to this fanfic!)**_

* * *

**Marco POV**

It was a new day at Echo Creek. Marco was getting ready for school as today was the day he was going to talk to –

Jackie Lynn Thomas.

The girl that he always had a crush on. It was something that he could tell that would happen.

* * *

**Star POV**

Star was sitting in her room as it had been three months she broke up with Tom – her ex- boyfriend. Though somehow the two would start dating again. It was always an on and off again relationship. Star – Princess of Mewni. This was something that she didn't want. She wanted to explore – she wanted to see the whole universe!

"Star!" Her mother – Queen Moon said. "You better be getting ready; today is the day you get the –" Moon opened the door to see her daughter missing from her room. "Wand…" Moon sighed and shook her head.

Something was different about Star and her mom couldn't place it.

* * *

**Marco POV**

He made it to his locker on time – right before Jackie Lynn Thomas came by. He watched as she rolled by on her skateboard and he gave her the signature nod. The one that he's been doing for as long as he could remember.

* * *

**Queen Moon POV**

"Glossaryck, something is different about Star…" Moon said.

"Hmm, could it be that she's still trying to get over Tom?"

"That was three months ago. But no. Something else. It's like she's different."

"Isn't that good?"

"No, I mean yes, but something else."

Glossaryck, being an all magical being knows what really happened -

* * *

**Glossaryck POV**

_"I'm sorry that your parents are dead Marco – but give yourself up and we won't have to fight you." Star said._

_"I'm sorry too." Marco stated _

_Marco casted that spell – sending everything in reverse – erasing their memories of everything that has happened. Hoping that Star will be alright without him. Marco started to disappear from Mewni._

_"MAAARRRCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOO" Star screamed as he was disappearing, and the spell was activated._

Glossaryck watched everyone's memories as they were disappearing. At that point, Marco was gone, and the wand went back to being Moons. Now – in the present time, Glossaryck couldn't help but laugh as that Earth Boy had pulled off such a magic spell. Though something told him that it was just the beginning and even if he didn't want them to meet – it was going to happen, but it was going to be different this time.

"Glossaryck, what are you thinking?" Queen Moon asked,

"I was thinking that we should get rid of Ludo before Star gets the Wand." Glossaryck stated. "You know, like lock him up and throw away the key."

"I suppose you are right. That way Star could have a peaceful time with the Wand and doesn't have to deal him taking the wand." Moon agreed.

"Prefect – just how it should be going now." Glossaryck said as he started eating some pudding.

* * *

**Marco POV**

"I need to talk to her – just a simple hi...that's all. Come on Diaz you can do it." Marco said as he went through his locker.

"Who are you talking to, Diaz?" Janna asked – as she came out of nowhere.

Marco jumped from the sound of her voice and backed away from his locker. "What the hell Janna! Where did you come from?" He asked as he watched her go through his locker. "That's my locker!"

"Well, I saw you walking over here, so I followed you like a ninja and damn you are careless and oblivion around you. Now tell Dr. Janna what's wrong."

"Not until you get out of my locker!"

"Hold on."

While inside Marco's locker, Janna pulled out a pad and pen – the pad had everything that she saw that went on around the school – mostly it was just the weird things that Marco does. She wasn't weird – alright that was a big lie. Everyone knew that Janna was weird, but she wouldn't be Janna if she wasn't weird.

"Now you can tell me what's wrong?" She asked.

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"It will make you feel better."

"It's about Jackie…and-"

"Ah, girl troubles."

"Will you let me finish!"

"Fine, fine. Go on."

"And like since Kindergarten it's been a simple head nod to her – but I want to actually say hi to her."

"Then do it."

"I can't! What if something else comes out of my mouth?"

"Like vomit?"

"Ew, you are gross Janna."

"Eh. Everyone knows that, that isn't something new."

"But then again, I have feeling that there is something else missing from my life. I just can't remember what it was."

"You are off the deep end now."

* * *

**Star POV**

Star was on her horse as she was riding – riding to forget everything. There had to be something in her mind that would let her escape this world. Ponyhead was right – there was something else out there – other dimensions that they should visit before Star became Queen – which would be years from now.

"There has to be something else I'm meant to do.." Star said as she looked at the sky.

* * *

**Moon POV**

"Alright Ludo! This ends right here, right now!" Moon said as she pointed her wand at Ludo – as the rest of his crew was defeated by Moon and the Guard.

"Never Moon!" Ludo laughed as he went to grab for the wand and that was when a spell was casted against him and he fell to the ground. "UGH!"

"You won't lay a hand on the wand." Moon said as she looked at him.

"Just because you said so?" Ludo laughs as he looked at Moon.

Moon muttered a spell and soon Ludo was in a cage, "Take him with the others and send them to that place."

"Ar-are you sure, Queen Moon?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes. They will stay there until I deem them fit enough to come back." Moon said as she turned her head and walked away.

* * *

**Marco POV **

Marco was standing by his locker – as it was the end of the day and he knew that today was the day. He was going to say "Hey" to her. He had to. It was something that had to be done.

"Pst, hey Marco, are you ready?" Janna asked as she came over

"Not really Janna..." Marco sighed.

"You got this!" Janna said as she did her disappearing act.

"How the hell does she do it!" Marco thought as he looked where Janna once was.

Soon enough Jackie was passing by on her Skateboard, as it was the end of the school day,

"H-Hey!" Marco said as he stumbled over his only word said to her.

"Hey." Jackie said as she rolled by.

"Did she just -" Marco started to think.

"She said it!" Janna said - appearing out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you come from!"

"Well when - "

"NOT THAT WAY!" Marco shouted to stop her from going over birth - "I mean, you were here one second, gone the next, and here you are again."

"Marco, Marco, Marco. I am Janna! I do things that people normally wouldn't do or can't do." Janna rolled her eyes at him. "But! Come on, she said Hey to you! That's a big step. Now, you can go and have full conversations with her!" Janna smiled at Marco, as she opened his locker and pulled out the notepad.

_**Today, Jackie Lynn Thomas said "Hey" to Marco. Big Step for Diaz today. **_

Janna than placed the notepad back into his locker. Marco rolled his eyes as he watched Janna place stuff back into his locker.

"Can you stop keeping shit in my locker!"

"Eh, I don't want to. I think it's nice to keep shit in your locker."

"Janna! You have your own locker."

"Yeah, but your locker is perfect. It's the middle of everything. I can watch everything from this spot right here."

"You need major help!"

Marco walked away from Janna and headed towards the exit of the school. It was time for him to go home and relax. Though it was going to be a hard day since he had to go Karate lessons later. Though something was on his mind, it was like there was something missing – like it wasn't supposed to happen this way.

* * *

**Star POV**

She held on the wand – as it had transformed to represent herself. She smiled at her mom as she was happy to have the family wand passed down to her. She looked at everyone else who came and watched her receive the wand.

"Thank you mom." Star said.

"Now Star –" Moon started to talk.

"I'm going to go show Ponyhead!" Star quickly said as she ran out of the room and headed out to go look for Ponyhead who was going to be coming the Butterfly Castle. The two haven't seen each other in a while and she needed her friend – then her thoughts blinked towards Tom. Star put a hand on head. "Why…Why did Tom appear in my mind?" She asked.

Of course, she shook her head. It was probably because before they broke up, she knew she was going to be getting the wand, and she invited Tom to come and them the break up happened, and she told him to forget it that she didn't want him to come. Just then something happened, snapping Star out of her thought – it was none other than -

"STAR!" Ponyhead shouted.

"Ponyhead!" Star smiled as she hugged the….head of her best friend.

"Let me see it~"

Star showed Ponyhead the wand, "It's great right?"

"Of course it is! It's totally you!" Ponyhead said. "Now how about we do a little magic and get us to a new place to PAAARRRTTYY"

"I don't think that is allowed." Star said as she looked at her friend. "It would be better to use scissors, I've seen teleportation magic used when in the newer stages…..it's not pretty. Besides I only know how to teleport corn." Star said as she looked at her.

"Fine." Ponyhead said, as she had scissors with her. "Normal place?"

"Of course!" Star said as she smiled.

The two of the beaded to eh Bounce Lounge, where they were going to have the best time of their lives, but of course, there was one thing that they didn't except to happen….Tom being there with his new girlfriend.

* * *

_**(A/N: I know this is a short chapter - I'm going to be doing something different for the other chapters until I figure out how I want to go with this fanfic! R&R and send me a message if you have ideas how you want Star and Marco to finally meet (again) - if you want them to meet for the first time again or what! I'm open to ideas for this fanfic!)**_


	3. Chapter 2: Truth?

Chapter Two: Marco

On Earth, Marco was happy that he was able to have more words with Jackie. This is what he wanted. This felt…..Right…..No…It….was good. Jackie was sweet and kind, but something about her was mysterious. Why did she never want to go the beach? Why was she scared of it? It was nice warm summer weather, as summer was getting closer, everyone was going to the beach and here Marco wanted to go with Jackie but she never wanted to go.

"Jackie, is there a reason why you don't want to go the beach?" Marco asked.

"It's just that…." Jackie started to say. How was she going to tell him?

_"Hey Marco, the reason why I won't go towards the salt water of the beach is because I'll become a damn mermaid." _Jackie thought.

She shook head. "I drowned at the beach when I was younger." She lied, "and you know what they say about childhood trauma, it stays with you forever." She looked at him.

"Oh Jackie, I'm so sorry!" Marco said. "I'll stop mentioning it."

Though there was another set ears that were listening. He was the mysterious force that would soon enact his plan. It had to work. This time and place, was not how it was supposed to be. As soon as Marco dropped it, the two headed to walk around the town, eating, talking – everything was great.

The other set of ears had wondered what really was going on – why does he not remember yet? Its summer – he had to remember what is really supposed to happen. Though he couldn't interfere as it could make everything worse. They have to remember themselves – he can't get involved or something else could happen and it would send this parallel universe spiraling into the unknown.

The couple were at Marco's house – as no one ever saw Jackie's house. It was a bit weird why no one saw her house. Right? It was completely normal. Though it didn't bother Marco – he knew one day that he would get to see Jackie's house.

Jackie leaned close to Marco, resting her head on his shoulder – she was getting comfortable and Marco enjoyed it – then –

"Hello?" Jackie said into her cellphone

Marco couldn't hear what was being said on the other line because it sounded – gargled?

"alright, I'll be home soon." Jackie sighed as she looked at Marco. "Yes, yes." Jackie added. "Good bye mother." She hung up the phone and then got up. "I'm sorry Marco, but I'm needed at home."

"Let me walk you home." Marco suggested.

"No, it's okay. I'm not going far." She let out her lie.

"Oh. Okay. Let me know when you make it home." Marco kissed her cheek.

Jackie smiled and then left Marco – her heart was slowly breaking as she wanted to be with Marco, but in reality, she can't be with him. It's not right. She has to be with her own kind – Marco is not a merman. As soon as Jackie left, Marco sighed. He wanted to be the best boyfriend there was, but how can he do that if Jackie doesn't allow him to walk her home – and everything else.

**_"She's hiding something Marco~ You have to find out what it is~" _**A voice whispered into Marco's ear.

It freaked Marco out – but when he looked around, he couldn't find anything, or anyone. It was so clear that something said something. Maybe he thought it? No. That can't be. Marco was still freaked out – so he left his house and started taking a walk – in the same direction that Jackie was going to - - -

Marco followed her – watching her – wondering where she was going. Soon enough she arrived towards the beach.

_"She said she doesn't want to go to the beach – because – because she drowned. She lied?" _Marco thought – as he kept his eyes on his girlfriend.

* * *

STAR

Star sat in her room, holding on to her wand. She was thinking back to what happened at the club.

**_Flashback _**

**_Tom looked at Star and he let a small smile. Soon enough he was mostly hanging out with his new girlfriend. _**

**_"Ugh, Star I didn't know he would be here!" Ponyhead said watching the Demon. _**

**_"Ponyhead it's fine. We are here for ourselves." Star said. _**

**_Soon enough Star and Ponyhead were enjoying their time together. Star would look back to see Tom and his girl. Her heart would start to break again – it was just that he was smiling and he had such a nice smile. _**

**_End of Flashback_**

Star sighed as she held her pillow close to her chest. He was finally happy and here she was, still after the time apart, she was still hurting. She needed to get away from all of this time. She needed an escape – somewhere that is non-magical. Somewhere – far away. Somewhere.

* * *

MARCO

"a mermaid…." Marco was in disbelief. He…he was dating a mermaid! How is that possible? He watched as Jackie had disappeared.

While in a daze he walked back to his house. How do mermaids exist? He opened his door as he didn't know what else she was hiding. How could he let her know that he knew – knew that she was hiding the biggest secret. As he opened his front door he saw –

"JANA!" Marco shouted.

"Hey Marco!"

"Jana, why are you here?"

"Wanted to know how well your relationship is going!"

"Terrible…I found out that she was hiding something from me."

"Wait! She has a secret!?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell me!"

"Why should I?"

"DUH! I gotta write it down!"

"No way!"

"Marco!"

"NO!"

He can't expose her secret like that. It wasn't his to tell. He had to ask Jackie. It could've been the trick of the light!


	4. DISCONTINUED

Given a lot thought - this fanfic has been discontinued - it's going back into the vault. Thank you for enjoying it while it was still being written.


End file.
